Lil' Red and Bear
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: CBNS Halloween 2014. "Daddy and me made this for you, Bear!"


**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>RatingWord Count: **T | 2,000  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Happy Halloween! I made it by deadline!

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be a fat cow," Blair huffed.<p>

"Oh, come on, B, you're just pregnant. If you keep talking like that, I'm telling Chuck," Serena responded, threat only one more fat comment away from being real.

As the girls roamed the racks at some Halloween store the blonde dragged them to, footsteps pounded up to them. An annoyed stomp and huff followed. "I don't like anything here," said 5-year-old Alexandria Bass.

"That's because your sister took us to some disgustingly tacky, generic store," Blair said without missing a beat.

Serena rolled her eyes at her sister-in-law best friend and baby sister. They were way too alike. Serena mentally reminded herself to tell her mother and Bart to lay off letting the little one spend so much time with Chuck and Blair. It was scary.

After five more minutes of looking, Blair groaned.

"What's wrong?" Serena immediately turned to her best friend.

"Bladder," she frowned in disgust. "Bathrooms better be sanitary," and she waddled away as the sisters giggled.

When Blair made it out, she found the blondes waiting by the bathroom door. Lexi was carrying a purchase bag. Blair pouted. "I'm gone five seconds and you've already bought something? What is it?"

"It's a surprise," the little one smiled; _was that a smirk?_

"Fine. I just want out of this place. I need a burger." And when no one moved, Blair glared. "Now! Move! Go!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Bossy, jeez," and headed out.

Lexi grabbed Blair's hand as they followed.

**L E X I B A S S**

Five days later, Lily and Bart took Lexi to Blair and Chuck's apartment after kindergarten had finished. Chuck, Blair, Serena, and Nate said they would take the little girl around a couple of buildings, _but not too much candy_. Chuck nodded, telling his parents not to worry, "Blair'll eat it all first," and getting rewarded with a stomp on his foot – luckily she wasn't wearing heels eight months along.

Serena and Nate would be coming around after dinner since Nate had class. That let Blair get to play with her favorite little doll.

Lexi let Blair have free reign. When her parents left, she finally showed Blair her costume. Chuck laughed before answering his phone and heading to the office – at least he wasn't _at_ work.

After giving the little girl a bath – in which Blair sat on the floor beside the tub and chatted with the girl and made sure no soap got into her eyes – it was styling time.

Now that Blair knew the costume, she planned appropriately, starting with two braids. The red and white outfit fit the girl's coloring flawlessly.

By the time take out arrived for an early dinner, the girl was in full costume minus shoes, cape, and basket, which would hold all the candy. Blair was in sweat pants and one of Chuck's shirts. Chuck, as usual, was in slacks and a buttoned-down shirt.

"You guys are coming, right?" Lexi quested during the meal.

Chuck nodded. "Of course."

"What are you gonna be?"

Her big brother only glanced at his wife with a smirk – highly inappropriate for his little sister's ears. He'd rather make his other sister's ears bleed.

"Okay, nevermind," Lexi rolled her eyes.

Blair kicked him under the table.

Some time later, the doorbell rang. Lexi ran to answer it excitedly, knowing it was her sister. She wanted to see what they were dressed as. And she wasn't disappointed. "Oh my god! Nate!" she squealed and he lifted her up high as he and Serena entered. "You're a pirate!"

"I'm not just any old pirate," he teased.

"No, sir, Captain!" she beamed. She'd seen the Pirates of the Caribbean movies as many times as Tiffany's. And Nate as Captain Jack Sparrow was so _cool_!

"What, what about me?" Serena pouted.

Lexi turned to give her sister a thorough appraisal. "Oh, you're Elizabeth, right?"

"Oh, yeah, her," she responded dejectedly.

"Pirates are cooler," Nate stuck his tongue out.

Serena pouted.

And Nate leaned over and kissed her on the lips. They parted when a throat cleared loudly. The trio looked to see Chuck, still in the same clothes.

"I thought you said you'd dress up this time!" Nate pouted.

Chuck was so sure Nate would have stomped his foot if he wasn't 23 and in law school. Or Lexi wasn't around.

"This is me dressed up for the holiday."

"I don't know how that's dressing up when you never look anything less than business casual just to get the mail." And then Nate turned to Serena. "He cheated."

"Who cheated?" came Blair's voice a moment before she physically appeared.

The two older blonds' jaws dropped.

Blair bit her lip and frowned. "I'm not going out. I look like a fat cow." She turned to return to the bedroom.

"No, wait!" Serena called out. "You look great. You're just…is that Dorota's maid uniform?"

The room was silent for a long moment before the blonds groaned in unison, finally getting the game their brunet best friends were playing at – literally.

"Gross. You guys, that's not even original," Nate said, putting Lexi back on the ground.

"Well, I didn't have many options, Captain!" Blair glared. "Unless I wanted to go all middle class and paint my stomach like a pumpkin." And then she moaned, placing a hand on her lower stomach. "Oh, yeah, baby really hated that idea." But her face remained in a grimace for much too long for Chuck's liking and he led her to the couch to sit. "I'm fine. Baby just really thinks your best friend is a dumbass. Don't crowd me," she snapped.

After a few minutes in which Serena helped Lexi put on her cape properly, Blair suggested they get a move on the candy grabbing. She needed a Twix, stat.

As Blair stood up, another pain hit her.

"I think you three should go and we'll catch up in a few minutes," Chuck suggested.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

Blair nodded. "Yeah, just need to pee. Don't want to leave Lexi waiting. Go."

"All right. We'll see you real soon then, right?" the 5-year-old asked, watching her sister-in-law.

Blair nodded with a soft smile, though Chuck saw the fear from beside her.

When the blonds left, Blair nearly collapsed on the couch.

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" Chuck questioned, pulling out his phone.

"No. Just, water, please."

Chuck nodded and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

He sat by her side as she tried to control her breathing. After five minutes, she carefully stood up. "Bathroom. I'm fine." She walked away, leaving Chuck on the couch, trying not to panic.

He dealt with Lily's pregnancy reasonably well, but this was Blair. She was different. He had Blair and his father and his siblings during Lily's time. But the fear was too overwhelming with his wife. But she said she was okay. So she was okay.

"CHUCK!"

…

He paled and it took him a moment to get his feet working and over to the bathroom, where he found his wife standing in a puddle of – oh god.

"Chuck. Chuck, you need to call the limo. Now!" she commanded, voice slightly shaking, but the calmest one in the room.

He managed to do the simple task and stepped closer to her. "Let's go."

"But…"

"No, I'll call Serena from the car and she can get your bags. Blair, please. Let's just go."

She nodded and let him lead her out.

**L E X I B A S S**

Nate walked behind the sisters, smiling, watching them laughing and eating candy. He knew Lily wouldn't like it, just like his own mother. But Serena was never one for rules. Besides, he loved the taste of peanut butter on her tongue.

His phone hummed in his pocket and he answered with an "'Ello, Matey!" in a horrible British, piratey accent. Who cared, it was Halloween! But his smile evaporated as he heard what Chuck was saying. When Nate hung up, he ran after the girls, grabbing each by the arm.

"Hey! What kind of pirate are you! Unhand me!" Serena giggled, but stopped at the look in his blue eyes. "What's wrong? Is it Blair?" her eyes widened.

"We have to go. Now. Need to get to their place and get her bag and meet them at the hospital."

"What? Why?" Lexi asked, confused.

"She's having the baby," Nate whispered.

**L E X I B A S S**

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Blair was in full labor. Lexi was crying because no one was allowing her to see Blair. And it wasn't until her parents arrived that the little girl started to calm down.

"There's no need to panic, everyone," Lily said calmly. "She's 35 weeks and healthy."

Serena would usually classify this as just Lily's off-standish behavior, but her mother did go through three births and hadn't been as detached in the last six years as usual.

"I just wanna see Blair!" Lexi sniffled.

Bart stood up with Lexi in his arms. "We'll be right back," and he left Serena, Nate, Eric, and Lily in the waiting room. Eleanor, Harold, Cyrus, and Roman were all on their way back to the US, no one expecting labor yet.

Four hours later, Chuck came into the waiting area exhausted, but smiling. Everyone stood up, except Lexi who was asleep in Bart's arms.

"So…" Serena said impatiently, high on caffeine.

"It's a boy," Chuck answered.

"And Blair?" his father asked.

"Wanting that Twix Lexi promised her."

Everyone let out a chuckle in relaxation.

"Chuck," Serena came up to him, giving him a tight hug. "Can I see her?"

He hugged her back for a moment longer. "I was thinking Lexi could see her first."

"But she's sleeping."

"No, I'm not," replied the little girl against her father's neck before slowing turning to look at her siblings. "I got a present. Please, can I see her."

Serena sighed. "Fine. Fast. I want to see my best friend. And my little nephew."

Lexi grinned and Bart placed her on her feet. She ran to Chuck carrying a plush doll. He smiled and led her to Blair's room.

Blair lay in bed, smiling at the little baby in her arms. He was a little underweight, but the doctor said he was healthy. She was happy. Chuck was happy. And, ugh, Halloween was going to be hell – no pun intended – for the rest of her life. Whatever, no one would be surprised that Chuck and Blair Bass' spawn entered the world on this day.

"Bear," came a voice.

Blair turned to the door and smiled at Lexi. "Hi, sweetheart. Come here."

Chuck lifted her up and gently set her on the bed beside Blair.

Lexi extended the Twix bar to her. "I saved it for you," she said shyly.

"Thank you. I'll save that for tomorrow, okay?"

Lexi nodded and glanced at the baby. "He's small," she commented, looking back to Blair.

"You were like that once," Chuck said.

"No, I wasn't."

"Were too."

"No. " She looked back at the baby and then back to her brother. "Really?"

He smiled and kissed her head. "Don't you have something for Blair?"

"Oh, right!" She smiled and lifted the doll to Blair. "Daddy and me made this for you, Bear!"

Blair gasped and laughed. She eyed Chuck who immediately took the baby into his arms as Blair pulled Lexi closer to her. "Oh, sweetheart. It's a mini you!"

"It's Little Red Riding Hood."

"Thank you." She frowned in thought for a moment before rolling her eyes. "This is Serena's fault. She bought Lexi the costume. And in some sick, twisted way, this is how the tale ends."

"I don't get it," Lexi frowned in confused.

"How does the story end?"

"The huntsman comes in and opens the wolf's tummy and saves Little Red and Grandma."

Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Lexi caught on. "Oh, that's funny, Blair-bear! Oh, I like it! It's like the story, except you're not the big bad wolf. You're just the bear Lil' Red was coming to visit, and out came the baby. Pop!"

**.end.**


End file.
